Talk:Dead End
I'm going to make a big guess here, and say this camp is based off Mirai Nikki (which also means Future Dairy. Fun facts :D) Hey! Hey! Guess What? # 06:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) It was obvious. I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 03:03, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Solar, no offense but there's a lot of Godplaying going on here. Like people are getting killed without the slightest chance to defend themselves without becoming Godmodders themselves as well. Perhaps if you do this again I could be of some assistance in creating a little guide, as to show people how to correcly play in a situation like this. Cause just saying, "I snapped his phone," and then telling the player that they're now out is kinda uncool if they have no chance to defend themselves. Plus since the start of Day 2 I haven't been on, yet my character has been dragged from place to place without my consent. Also it goes against my character's whole purpose to watch a little kid die... so I would've tried to stop you had I been able to. Unfortunately you kinda Godmodded the situation and made it so my character couldn't do anything to stop yours. There's even a rule that says no Godmodding... yet it's happening all over the game. I'm just saying for future refference it'd be a good idea to prevent stuff like this with some guidelines. Not trying to step on your toes, just trying to help make it great for everyone. Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 13:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) With camps like these, there's always godplay going on whether it's intentional or not, which is one of the biggest drawbacks to these kind of ones which is why I don't fully outlaw all of it in the camp. I fully agree with what you say, and I tried to keep the pace going a bit slower (y u no listen dianted). Your feedback has been acknowledged, and I will try to make this a better experience with the next one I decide to make. :) I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 13:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Um, my charater was some how pulled over place to place without concent, once i was at the river, then getting dragged bleeding, then non excisting -.- I Didn't Join the wiki, the wiki joined me (talk) 13:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) And it was mostley your new charaters fault I Didn't Join the wiki, the wiki joined me (talk) 13:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Whether you'd like it or not I compiled a list of very common rules for RP's similar to this one. Perhaps they'll be of assistance to you. http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/tdicamps/images/3/36/Godmodding_Rules.png Thanks :P Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 14:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) That list, I will be keeping! Thank you Space! :) I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 14:17, January 25, 2014 (UTC) No problemo, just trying to help out :D Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 14:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC)